Who Will be Married -Part A-
by BooBearYJ
Summary: PART B UPDATE! END! Bagaimana kisah Jung Changmin? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Lalu, apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Go Ahra, ibu tirinya? Dan, bagaimana pula kisah Yunjae? YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Shoneun-ai story
1. Chapter 1

_**WHO WILL BE MARRIED **_

Author : Jung Anheeta aka Anita

Genre : _YAOI_, M-preg, Family, Drama, little bit hurt(?)

Pairing: YunJae, the real couple in this world! Slight YunRa (-_-), and HyunJae.

Cast:

Jung Yunho (35 y.o)

Kim Jaejoong (32y.o)

Kim Hyun Joong (35 y.o)

Go Ahra (33y.o)

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (13 y.o)

Goo Hara (KARA) as Jung Hara (5 y.o)

Length : Twoshoot -Part A-

Summary : Jung Changmin,remaja yang mempunyai kehidupan yang bisa di bilang kelam setelah Ummanya –Kim Jaejoong – dan Appanya – Jung Yunho – bercerai. Umpanya kemudian menikah dengan pilihan masing-masing. Ummanya menikah dengan Kim Hyunjoong dan Appanya menikah dengan nenek lampir Go Ahra yang jahat. Ia bertekad menyatukan kedua orang tuanya kembali. Akankah ia mampu melakukannya?

_**WARNING: INI FF MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI SAYA! JIKA ADA FF AUTHOR LAIN YANG MIRIP, SAYA MINTA MAAF! DAN ITU ADALAH KETIDAK SENGAJAAN! BUKANNYA SAYA PLAGIAT! **__**  
**__**NO BASH! **__****_

_**Sekedar mengingatkan. Ini ff yaoi/boyslove. Jika tidak suka yaoi mending jangan baca dari pada muntah pas baca^^ **__****_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **__**  
**__**ARRASEO?!^^ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who Will be Married**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jung Yunho namja tampan berwibawa berjalan dengan penuh karisma. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang yeoja cantik (hoekk) bernama Go Ahra, ah sekarang Jung Ahra (ga cocok) dan kedua anaknya, Jung Changmin dan Jung Hara. Jung Changmin adalah anak hasil pernikahannya yang pertama dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dan Jung Hara, adalah anak keduanya dengan yeoja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak bisa di bilang baik, sejujurnya, ia tidak menyukai atau mencintai istrinya yang sekarang, keduanya pun menikah karena perjodohan paksa kedua orang tuanya setelah ia bercerai dengan istrinya, Kim Jaejoong.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perceraian, ia dan Jaejoong bercerai karena hal yang sepele, ia cemburu saat Jaejoong dekat dengan seorang namja yang bernama Jung Yoong Hwa, dan sebaliknya, Jaejoong juga cemburu saat ia dekat dengan sekretarisnya di kantor, Park Soo Jin. Mereka bertengkar hebat malam itu.

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

_**7 years ago**_

Malam itu, kediaman pasangan muda bernama Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho terasa panas. Keduanya tampak saling cemburu satu sama lain.

''Kau, Jung Jaejoong! Seharusnya kau tidak usah terlalu dekat dengan namja bernama Jung Yoong Hwa itu! Aku tak suka!'' Kata Yunho sengit, terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat-kilat marah menatap istri cantiknya, Kim, ah Jung Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan.

''Dan Kau, Jung Yunho! Kau tak usah terlalu dekat dengan yeoja bernama Park Soo Jin itu, pakai acara berpelukan segala lagi! Aku tak suka!'' Balas Jaejoong tak kalah sengit. Yunho menggeram kesal.

''Bukankah sudah kubilang jika itu adalah ketidak sengajaan?! Waktu itu Soo Jin akan terjatuh dan aku menangkap (?) nya! Kau itu egois!''

''Yang egois itu kau! Sudah kubilang itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan! Aku dan Yoong Hwa tak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kami hanya bersahabat, tak lebih!''

Keduanya mendengus kesal.

''Aku tak percaya. Pasti kau berselingkuh dengan Yoong Hwa di belakangku, kan? Jujur saja!'' Kesal Yunho.

''Sudah ku bilang aku tak berselingkuh dengan Yoong Hwa, Jung Yunho! Kau yang berselingkuh dengan sekretaris cantikmu itu, Park Soo Jin!'' Kata Jaejoong tak kalah kesalnya dengan Yunho. Mereka saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

''Jung Jaejoong, aku jenuh jika kau seperti ini! Kau terlalu pencemburu!''

''Jung Yunho,aku juga bosan denganmu kalau kau seperti ini! Kau yang terlalu pencemburu dan possesif. Aku seorang artis, tak heran jika aku dekat dengan artis-artis lain!''

Ya memang,Jaejoong adalah seorang artis terkenal di Korea Selatan, dan Jung Yunho adalah Presdir Jung corp. Siapa yang tak kenal Jung Corp? Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang bisnis itu sudah terbilang sangat sukses. Jung Corp. adalah perusahaan terbesar ke 3 di Dunia dan terbesar ke 1 di Asia. Saat mereka menikah pun menjadi sorotan media masa. _**'Penyanyi sekaligus aktor terkenal Kim Jaejoong akan menikah dengan presdir muda berbakat Jung Corp,Jung Yunho'**_. Berita itu yang menjadi topik hangat saat mereka akan menikah.

''Lalu, maumu apa?'' Geram Yunho.

''Aku mau kita bercerai..'' Sebuah kata laknat begitu saja terlontar dari bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya sendiri, ia merutuki kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, namja tampan bermata musang itu juga kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tak dipungkiri, keduanya merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam hatinya.

Namun, tak lama, Yunho menyeringai.

''Arraseo, kita akan bercerai! Kau pasti senangkan? Dengan begitu, kau bisa secepatnya menikah dengan Jung Yoong Hwa?'' Sinis Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendelik kesal.

''Kau yang pasti sangat senang. Kau pasti senang karena mimpimu menikah dengan Park Soo Jin akan segera terwujud..'' Kata Jaejoong sinis pula.

Sejujurnya, mereka tak ingin bercerai,tetapi gengsi-lah yang menghalangi mereka untuk tidak bercerai.

''Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu.. Akan ku urus surat cerai untuk kita..'' Kata Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak. Apakah Yunho memang menginginkan bercerai dengannya? Sejujurnya, ia mengatakan itu hanya karena dia sedang emosi saja. Tak ada niat untuk bercerai dari Yunho. Ternyata Yunho memang benar-benar ingin bercerai dengannya.

''Baiklah.. Kalau bisa secepatnya..'' Balas Jaejoong. Kini giliran Yunho yang terkesiap kaget. Ternyata Jaejoong memang sangat menginginkan bercerai dengannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang menangis mendengar pembicaraan itu. Namja cilik yang ternyata adalah Jung Changmin itu, anak semata wayang mereka sedang menangis dalam diam. Dia tak mau jika orang tuanya berpisah.

Setahun setelah perceraian mereka. Jaejoong diberi undangan oleh Yunho. Undangan pernikahan mantan suaminya dengan Go Ahra, putri dari relasi bisnis mantan mertuanya. Ia begitu sedih saat tahu bahwa mantan suaminya akan menikah lagi. Tapi apa daya? Dalam pikirannya, pastilah Yunho sudah menemukan seorang penggantinya yang amat sangat ia cintai, tak tau bahwa sebenarnya Yunho menikah karena terpaksa.

Setelah Yunho menikah, sebulan kemudian Jaejoong menyusul, ia menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Kim Hyun Joong. Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho pun berpikiran bahwa Jaejoong sudah menemukan penggantinya, seseorang yang pastinya sangat dia cintai, tapi sebenarnya,J aejoong tak menyukai Hyun Joong. Ia menikah dengan Hyun Joong juga karena faktor perjodohan.

_**- END OF FLASHBACK -**_

Sekarang, Yunho dan keluarganya sudah sampai di kediamannya. Ia menggandeng lengan Changmin, mengacuhkan Ahra dan Hara. Hara memang anak kandungnya, tetapi itu dari sebuah kesalahan. Waktu itu Yunho mabuk dan meniduri Ahra, ia mengira jika yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Changmin menoleh menatap Appanya, ia salut pada Appanya, diusianya yang sudah tak lagi muda itu, Appanya masih terlihat tampan dan berwibawa. Sangat tampan.

''Oppa..'' Suara yeoja yang berstatus istrinya itu memanggilnya. Yunho menatap Ahra acuh tak acuh.

''Wae?'' Sahut Yunho pendek. Ahra tersenyum kecut.

''Sekali-kali, gendonglah anakmu ini, Oppa..'' Pinta Ahra dengan nada memelas.

''Anakku? Siapa? Bukankah anakku hanya Jung Changmin?'' Acuh Yunho. Ahra terkesiap, Yunho tak berubah, dari dulu semenjak ia hamil, Yunho tak mengakui jika Hara itu anaknya.

''Oppa!'' Pekik Ahra.

''Diamlah yeoja jelek! Suara bebekmu itu seperti ingin membuat telingaku tuli!'' Ketus Yunho. Mata Ahra berkaca-kaca.

_._

_._

_**Who Will be Married **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lain di kediaman Jung, lain pula di kediaman Kim. Jaejoong masih bisa bersikap seperti selayaknya istri, namun Hyun Joong tau bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tak mencintainya dan tak akan pernah mencintainya. Ia sadar betul akan itu. Namun, dia sudah sangat terlanjur mencintai namja cantik itu.

''Jae?'' Panggil Hyun Joong pada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang keluarga sekarang, menonton televisi lebih tepatnya.

''Hmm?'' Hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari bibir sexy Jaejoong. Hyun Joong tersenyum pahit.

''Ah ania, aku hanya ingin mengatakan saja bahwa satu minggu ini aku akan ke Jepang. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?'' Tanya Hyun Joong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Hyun Joong merutuki kebodohannya. Jelas namja cantik itu tak mencintainya dan mana mungkin dia keberatan dengan kepergiannya.

''Hati-hatilah..'' Gumaman Jaejoong beserta senyumnya yang menawan membuat Hyun Joong .. Tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dan tersenyum? Oh, bahagianya dia. Ia dengan senang hati membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

''Ne..''

_._

_._

_**Who Will Be Married **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Jung, rumah besar yang pantas di sebut Mansion itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada Changmin, Ahra, dan Hara. Changmin memang tak bersekolah karena ini libur awal musim panas. Changmin sejujurnya ingin ke rumah Eommanya, Jaejoong. Namun, Dia tak boleh pergi ke rumah Jaejoong tanpa seijin Appanya. Setelah bercerai, hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan sang Appa. Tak Jarang sang Umma yang mengunjunginya, Appanya tak keberatan jika Eomma kandungnya itu datang sewaktu-waktu untuk menemuinya.

''Changmin-ah.. Bisa kau ambilkan aku jus di kulkas?'' Kata Ahra terkesan dingin pada Changmin. Ya, Ahra memang tak menyukai Changmin, alasannya simple, selain karena Changmin bukan anak kandungnya, ia juga anak kesayangan Yunho yang menyebabkan anaknya, Hara, tak dianggap oleh Yunho.

''Kau bisa mengambilnya sendirikan Go Ahra-sshi? Apa kau tak punya tangan dan kaki? Apa tangan dan kaki mu lumpuh? Kenapa kau tak mati saja eoh?'' Dingin Changmin. Changmin memang tak takut pada Umma tirinya itu.

''Jung Changmin! Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini Eommamu!'' Bentak Ahra. Changmin terkekeh sinis.

''kau Ummaku? Tapi sayang, aku tak menganggapmu sebagai Eommaku! Eommaku hanya satu, yaitu Jung Jaejoong!'' Balas Changmin. Ahra bersiap mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Changmin.

''Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada anak ku, Ahra-sshi!'' Bentak seseorang keras, menghentikan kegiatan Ahra untuk menampar Changmin. Ahra dan Changmin menoleh, Ahra begitu kaget saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh darinya.

''Oh ternyata kau Kim Jaejoong-sshi..'' Sinis Ahra. Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek pada Ahra.

''Ne, memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka Go Ahra-sshi?'' Kata Jaejoong tak kalah sinis. Ahra menggeram. Changmin segera berlari ke pelukan Ummanya, melepas rindu yang tertahan pada Umma cantiknya.

''Aku bukan Go Ahra tapi Jung Ahra!'' Geram Ahra. Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan.

''Jung Ahra? Bukankah Yunho juga tak mengakui jika kau adalah istrinya?'' Ejek Jaejoong santai. Dia mengecup pelan kening anaknya.

''Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga Kim Jaejoong-sshi!'' Tekan Ahra memandang Jaejoong tajam.

''Heh? Rumahmu? Sejak kapan ini menjadi rumahmu? Ini rumah Yunho, Ahra-sshi..''

''Kim Jaejoong!'' Bentak Ahra keras.

''Ada apa ini?'' Seseorang yang datang menginteruspi kejadian antara Jaejoong dan Ahra. Orang itu adalah Yunho.

''Yunho/Oppa!'' Pekik Jaejoong dan Ahra. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan Ahra.

''Jae? Kau ada di sini?'' Tanya Yunho tak percaya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

''Kenapa? Kau tak keberatan kan Yunho-ah?'' Kata Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Yunho menggeleng. Ahra memandang benci kepada Jaejoong.

''Kenapa kau ada di sini, Jae-ah? Dan kenapa kalian ribut?'' Tanya Yunho.

''ah, tak ada apa-apa Op-''

''Tadi aku melihat Ahra akan menampar uri Changmin Yunho-ah..'' Sahut Jaejoong memotong perkataan Ahra.

''Itu tidak benar, Oppa..'' Sangkal Ahra. Yunho memutar bola matanya, jengah.

''Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu pada anak ku, eoh?'' Pelan namun menusuk, Yunho berkata pada Ahra. Ia sungguh jengah dengan yeoja tak tau di untung itu.

''O-oppa.. Itu tidak benar..'' Sangkal Ahra lagi. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

''Tidak benar apanya, tiap hari kau memukulku setiap Appa tidak ada di rumah..'' Cibir Changmin. Ahra terkesiap, ia memandang Changmin kesal. Dengan segera, Yunho menarik lengan Ahra entah kemana. Kini, Jaejoong yang menyeringai.

Yunho membawa Ahra ke taman belakang mansion itu. Ia menghempaskan lengan Ahra kasar. Ahra meringis pelan.

''Sakit Oppa..'' Manja Ahra. Yunho memandang jijik yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

''Jadi, tiap hari kau memperlakukan anak ku seperti itu, eoh?'' Sinis Yunho. Ahra menjadi takut.

''Mian Oppa..'' Lirih yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

''Kenapa kau lakukan itu, eoh?!'' Bentak Yunho. Kini Ahra mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Yunho kesal.

''Kenapa, Oppa bilang?! Kau selalu membedakan Hara dengan Changmin! Kau selalu menyebut Changmin anakmu, tetapi kau tidak mengakui Hara yang jelas-jelas juga adalah anakmu! Sebenarnya, apa hebatnya anak dari namja murahan itu, eoh?!'' Bentak Ahra. Yunho mendengus kesal, Ahra bilang Jaejoong namja murahan?

''Diam kau, jalang! Kau tak berhak mengatai Jaejoong seperti itu! Kau yang yeoja murahan!'' Kata Yunho dengan amarah yang meledak. Ahra memandang kaget ke arah Yunho.

''Heh! Bahkan kau selalu membela namja itu!''

''Lalu, apa masalahmu jika aku membelanya?''

''Aku istrimu, Oppa! Seharusnya kau membela aku yang jelas adalah istrimu daripada mantan istrimu!''

''Istri yang tak di anggap..'' Ketus Yunho berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang emosi. Ahra memandang kepergian Yunho dengan sendu.

_'Oppa.. Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku? Lalu, apa gunanya aku selama hampir enam tahun ini? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku 'melukai' anak kalian..' B_atin Ahra menyeringai bak iblis yang murka.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh yeoja itu?

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

Hola! Anheeta si Author abal bawa FF repost lagi.  
Ada yang pengen FF ini lanjut? FF ini sebenarnya layak, ania?  
Mohon bimbingan dari Author yang lebih senior.  
Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Ending

**_WHO WILL BE MARRIED _**

Author : Jung Anheeta

Genre : YAOI, M-preg, Family, Drama, little bit hurt (?)

Pairing: YunJae, the real couple in this world. Slight YunRa(-_-) and HyunJae

Cast :

Jung Yunho (35 y.o)

Kim Jaejoong (32y.o)

Kim Hyun Joong (35 y.o)

Go Ahra (33y.o)

Other :

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (13 y.o)

Goo Hara(KARA) as Jung Hara (5 y.o)

Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho! The story is _**MINE**_!

Length : Twoshoot -Part B-

Summary : Jung Changmin, remaja yang mempunyai kehidupan yang bisa di bilang kelam setelah Eommanya –Kim Jaejoong – dan Appanya – Jung Yunho – bercerai. Umpanya kemudian menikah dengan pilihan masing-masing. Eommanya menikah dengan Kim Hyunjoong dan Appanya menikah dengan nenek lampir Go Ahra yang jahat. Ia bertekad menyatukan kedua orang tuanya kembali. Akankah dia mampu melakukannya?

It's YAOI, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shoneun-ai story. If u don't like it. Just don't read this story!

**_Part sebelumnya.._**

_'Oppa.. Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku? Lalu, apa gunanya aku selama lima tahun ini? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku 'melukai' anak kalian..' B_atin Ahra menyeringai bak iblis yang murka.

Apa yang akan diperbuat yeoja itu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Who Will Be Married _**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Yunho tampak kecewa setelah Jaejoong pergi.

Hara, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, berjalan ke arah Appanya.

''Appa, lihatlah.. Gambal Hala bagus bukan?'' Tanya Hara sumringah.

Yunho memandang Hara sekilas. Nampak sekali jika Yunho tak berminat dengan yeoja cilik itu. Hara mendengus kecewa dengan sikap Yunho. Dalam pikirannya, apakah ia membuat salah pada Yunho sampai-sampai sang Appa tak mau berbicara padanya? Menyapa pun tak pernah kecuali jika dia yang menyapanya duluan. Sebersit rasa iri pada Changmin timbul di hatinya ,ia memang iri pada Oppanya yang selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang Appa. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu diacuhkan sang Appa.

''Appa..'' Panggil Hara '' Kenapa Appa lebih cayang pada Changmin Oppa dalipada Hala?'' Sambungnya. Yunho menyeringai sinis pada anak itu.

''Kau memang anak ku, tapi anak yang begitu tidak ku inginkan! Kau lahir dari sebuah kesalahan!'' Ucap Yunho tanpa sadar.

Hara mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Kesalahan?

Apa maksud Appanya?

''Kecalahan apa, Appa?'' Tanya Hara bingung. Yunho menghela nafas.

''Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bersama yeoja jalang itu saja..'' Usir Yunho pada Hara. Yeoja cilik itu mendesah kecewa dan mencari Eommanya yang sekarang ini pergi entah kemana.

Hening kembali setelah kepergian Hara.

''Minnie-ah?'' Teriak Yunho memanggil Changmin. Tapi tak ada respon.. ''Aish.. Kemana perginya anak itu!?'' Gerutu Yunho, tapi ia juga menghawatirkan Changmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Who Will Be Married _**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong sudah sampai di kediamannya, Mansionnya dengan Hyun Joong. Ia segera masuk ke Mansion yang tak kalah mewah dengan Mansion Yunho. Sebuah perasaan tak enak menyelusup ke hatinya. Pikirannya menuju pada Changmin. Jaejoong memegang dadanya. Apa anaknya itu baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Changmin? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau berpikiran negatif saat ini.

Tapi, bukankah Ahra selalu menyiksa fisik Changmin? Walaupun Changmin memang berani pada Ahra, kalau soal fisik jelas saja Changmin kalah dengan yeoja kasar itu. Apa yeoja itu melakukan sesuatu pada Changmin-nya? Ia masih saja memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.. Perih.

Hyun Joong yang baru saja keluar mengeryit heran melihat Jaejoong yang tertunduk sambil memegang dadanya. Perasaan khawatir pun timbul.

''Jae-ah? Waeyo? Kau tak apa-apa?'' Panik Hyun Joong. Jaejoong tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Hyun Joong berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

''Aku tak apa-apa Hyun Joong-ah.. Aku.. Aku hanya khawatir pada Changmin..'' Lirih Jaejoong dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Ia juga bingung, sebenarnya.. Perasaan apa ini?

''Changmin? Kenapa dengan Changmin? Kau tak membawanyaa kesini? Biasanya kau selalu membawanya ke sini Jae-ah..'' Tanya Hyun Joong beruntun. Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

''Aku tadi mampir ke rumah Yunho untuk menemui Changmin.. Dan aku tadi melihat yeoja itu akan menampar Changmin, tetapi untungnya aku datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku khawatir, yeoja gila itu akan menyakiti anak ku lagi. Kau tau kan masalah Changmin yang aku ceritakan padamu tempo hari lalu?'' Hyun Joong mengangguk pelan.

Jaejoong memang menceritakan bahwa anak tirinya selalu di siksa fisik oleh yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra. Ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan anak tirinya, ia hanya akan bertemu anak tirinya jika Jaejoong membawanya ke sini dan satu kali saat ia menjenguk changmin.

Menurutnya, Changmin adalah anak yang tertutup sehingga sulit mendekatinya. Ia tak pernah melarang jika Jaejoong berkunjung untuk menemui Changmin. Namun, Jujur, dia takut.. Bukan kerena Changmin, tapi karena tau bahwa Jaejoong masih mencintai namja bermata musang itu,begitu pun dengan Yunho. pernah sekali ia berkunjung dengan ke rumah namja itu untuk menjenguk changmin yang sedang sakit, Dia melihat tatapan Yunho pada Jaejoong adalah tatapan penuh cinta.

Hyun Joong menggeleng pelan.

''Kau kenapa Hyun Joong-ah?'' Tanya Jaejoong begitu melihat Hyun Joong menggelengkan kepalanya. Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum manis.

''Ania Jae, gwaenchana. Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ne? Dan soal Changmin, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, tak usah di pikirkan..'' Kata Hyun Joong mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ia memang terbiasa melakukan ini dengan Jaejoong, tapi tak lebih dari sekedar kecupan di kening. Selama 6 tahun menikah dengan Jaejoong, Dia tak pernah melakukan hal lebih selain kecupan di kening maupun pipi. Aneh bukan? Sejujurnya, Hyun Joong ingin lebih, tetapi ia tau Jaejoong pasti tak akan mau. Namun, dia tak mau memaksa Jaejoong karena dia begitu mencintai namja cantik itu.

''Ne.. Semoga saja..'' Lirih Jaejoong.

''Apakah kau ada syuting?'' Tanya Hyun Joong sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi. Jaejoong mengangguk.

''Aku ada syuting iklan untuk produk kosmetik nanti jam 4 sore..'' Kata Jaejoong. Ia memang masih bergelut dalam dunia akting. Dengan wajah awet mudanya, tak jarang ada tawaran untuk bermain film atau pun untuk iklan produk kosmetik, seperti sekarang ini.

''Baiklah.. Aku berangkat dulu.. Annyeong.'' ucap Hyun Joong dan berlalu pergi. Jaejoong memandang kepergian Jaejoong,tiba-tiba hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Ada apa ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Who Will Be Married _**

**_._**

**_._**

Seorang namja cilik nan tampan sedang duduk termangu di sebuah taman yang sepi. Anak itu bernama Jung Changmin. Ia memang tak jarang menghabiskan waktunya ke taman ini. Ia tak punya teman karena pribadinya yang tertupup, namun jangan salah, Changmin adalah tipikal anak yang jenius. Buktinya, diumur 13 tahun ia sudah menduduki Senior High School kelas satu, hebat bukan?

Changmin mendongak menatap langit,menatap langit biru cerah itu nanar. Tanpa sadar, ia meneteskan air matanya.

_'Tuhan, bisakah kau kembalikan keluargaku utuh kembali? Aku, Yunho Appa, dan Jaejoong Umma..'_ Batin Changmin. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, membuat aliran kecil di pipinya. _'Aku tak sanggup jika seperti ini terus.. Aku ingin sebuah kehangatan keluarga..'_

Changmin mengelap air matanya, ia tertawa nanar.

Kejadian 7 tahun masih teringat jelas dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana perpisahan Eomma dan Appanya yang di landasi rasa cemburu satu sama lain. Awalnya, ia masih berharap jika Eomma dan Appanya dapat bersatu kembali, hingga ia di hadapkan dengan kenyataan yang sulit. Appanya menikah dengan yeoja bernama Go Ahra, sebulan kemudian Eommanya menikah dengan namja yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong.

Ia masih bisa berharap saat itu, berharap Umma dan Appanya dapat rujuk kembali. Tapi? Ternyata tidak, selama 6 tahun penantiannya, tak ada hal yang membahagiakan yang ia dapat. Hanya tamparan dan makian dari Umma tirinya yang ia dapat. Dulu, ia masih merasa takut dengan Eomma-nya, ia masih sering menangis diam-diam kerena perlakuan kasar yang ia dapat dari Eommanya, Eomma tirinya. Lambat laun, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan mulai berani menentang Eommanya.

Kesedihannya bertambah kala mengetahui Umma tirinya hamil, ia takut.. Takut jika Yunho, Appanya akan lebih menyanyangi anak dari yeoja itu, tetapi dugaannya salah, Appanya tak pernah menganggap Hara anaknya, Changmin senang akan hal itu.

Changmin bangkit dari kursi taman itu dan berniat pulang. Saat ia akan berjalan menyebrangi jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil audy hitam yang menghantamnya keras. Ia takut.

_'Eomma.. Appa.. Tolong aku..'_ Batin Changmin dan tak lama kesadarannya menghilang. Mobil audy hitam itu pun pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri, tak tau jika ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Changmin yang bersimbah darah.

''Ya Tuhan.. Changmin!'' Pekik namja itu yang ternyata adalah Appa tiri Changmin, Kim Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong segera membopong tubuh Changmin, meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di dalam mobilnya dan sesegera mungkin menuju rumah sakit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Who Will Be Married _**

**_,_**

**_,_**

Yunho berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni gedung Jung Corp. Beberapa saat lalu, dia di telpon Jaejoong yang menangis terisak mengatakan bahwa Changmin, anak mereka ada di rumah sakit. Hatinya kalut, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan putranya?

**_ Seoul International Hospital_**

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan juga Hyun Joong menunggu kebar dari Changmin. Hyun Joong sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong. Yunho geram saat Hyun Joong memberi tau nomor plat mobil yang menabrak Changmin. Itu adalah mobil Ahra.

''Hiks.. Bagaimana ini? Apakah Changminnie akan baik-baik saja?'' Isak Jaejoong.

Hyun Joong memeluk Jaejoong erat, membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk istrinya.

Yunho membuang muka melihat pemandangan itu, tak dapat di pungkiri, ia cemburu melihat Jaejoong di peluk oleh namja lain selain dirinya. Tapi ia sadar, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Jaejoong saat ini, toh yang memeluk Jaejoong sekarang ini adalah suaminya. Ia tak rela. Sungguh tidak rela.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja tua berjas putih. YunJae serta Hyun Joong segera menghampiri dokter itu.

''Usainim.. Bagaimana keadaan putra saya?'' Tanya Yunho tak sabar. Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak.

''Anak anda baik-baik saja.. Tak ada yang serius dengan lukanya.. Hanya saja tulang kaki dan lengannya patah.'' Kata dokter itu tersenyum. ''Namun, dia harus istirahat total selama tiga hari atau lebih.'' YunJae dan Hyun Joong mendesah lega.

''Apakah kami boleh menjenguknya?'' Celetuk Hyun Joong dan diangguki oleh sang dokter. Yunjae dan Hyun Joong pun masuk untuk melihat keadaan putra mereka.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan tangisnya kala melihat tubuh Changmin dipenuhi alat-alat medis. Walaupun kata dokter luka Changmin memang tidak parah.

''Enghhh..'' Erangan Changmin yang sadar membuat YunJae dan Hyun Joong terkejut.

Jaejoong segera berjalan ke arah Changmin dan memeluk Changmin pelan.

''E-Eomma..'' Lirih Changmin. Jaejoong memandang Changmin lembut.

''Ne, Chagi.. Waeyo? apa yang sakit? Minnie ingin meminta sesuatu?'' Lembut Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong antusias.

''Minnie ingin Eomma dan Appa rujuk kembali..'' Pinta Changmin dengan wajah memelas.

''M-MWO?!''

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Who Will Be Married _**

**_._**

**_._**

Pernikahan besar-besaran di selanggarakan di sebuah Gereja megah nan mewah. Pernikahan ini kembali menyorot perhatian publik.

**_'Jung Yunho dari Jung Corp. dan Kim Jaejoong penyanyi serta aktor terkenal Korea Selatan memutuskan untuk kembali membangun bahtera rumah tangga mereka yang sempat hancur..'_**

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang melihat sosok namja cantik tanpa berkedip. Mereka akan menikah – Yunho dan Jaejoong -. Setelah permintaan Changmin, Yunho segera menyetujuinya, Jaejoong pun begitu. Hyun Joong sudah rela melepas Jaejoong dan kembali ke Jepang. Ahra? Jangan tanyakan yeoja itu, yeoja itu sekarang mendekam di penjara karena tuntutan melakukan tindak pembunuhan. Yunho juga sudah resmi bercerai dengan Ahra.

Pernikahan itu pun di mulai.

''Kau, Jung Yunho, bersediakah menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya atau miskin, berjanji saling mencintai selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?'' Tanya sang Pastor pada Yunho.

''Yes, I do..'' Angguk Yunho tegas.

''Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya atau miskin, berjanji saling mencintai selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?'' Kini giliran sang Pastor bertanya pada Jaejoong.

''Yes, I do..'' Jawab Jaejoong dengan lelehan air mata kebahagiaan.

''Setelah ini, ku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Kiss Your bride, Please..'' ucap sang Pastor. Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong. Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut di bibir.

''Boo.. Saranghaeyo.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.. Yeongwonhi..'' Bisik Yunho tulus. Tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah.

''Ne, Yun.. Nado saranghaeyo..'' Bisik Jaejoong pula.

Changmin meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya, akhirnya setelah 6 tahu bercerai, Appa dan Eommanya kembali menikah.

Delapan bulan setelah itu, Jaejoong hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya, masa-masa kehamilannya sudah menginjak 7 bulan. Jaejoong pun memutuskan berhenti menjadi penyanyi sekaligus actor. Ia hanya ingin fokus mengurus rumah tangga. Changmin kembali menjadi anak yang ceria dan Yunho pun sudah mulai menerima Hara. Jaejoong yang memaksa Hara untuk tetap bersama mereka.

Akhir yang membahagiakan bukan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who Will be Married**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

Hola! Anheeta bawa part endingnya nih.

Gimana? Jelek, ania?  
Mungkin tema ini udah pasaran, jadi membosankan, ne? XD  
Mind to Review readers? (Emang ada? LOL)

And finally,

_**BIG THANKS TO:**_

_**Niovian**_ | Kyuhyuk07 | _**Jeje yun **_| Mina Yunjae | _**Guest **_| jayna rachim | _**KimShippo **_| tiikka | _**marcia rena **_| marie jung | _**max **_| jennychan | _**trililililili **_| KokkiBear | _**bang3424 **_| Kyuminjoong

Gue terharu sekali#Srooooottttttt *elapinguspakebajureaders*


End file.
